Lets have some fun
by Fokusas
Summary: Lets have some fun! What could possible go wrong? Humor, drama, smut. Or one bad day for Zuko.


Zuko was not having easy life. After several years of running around with bunch of crazy women, Azula returned back and started to live in palace as if nothing ever happened, and while Zuko would happily lock her in some prison and let her rot there for all life, he was too afraid of what she could do there. The last time he tried to lock her up in mental asylum she recruited her fellow inmates and started to cause chaos in capital. That was only some crazy women. Zuko was afraid what would happen if she would recruit serial killers, so instead of locking her in prison and forgetting about her, he followed his uncle's advice to keep his friends close, but keep enemies closer. That is how Azula got to live in palace. At least now he could keep his eye on her all time and even appointed two guards to always follow her for her own protection. That was how it looked for common people and palace staff, but both Zuko and Azula knew the real reason why Azula had two shadows following her: Zuko had mens reporting about every Azula move when she was out of palace. Azula once again living with him in palace also meant that he had to experience same pranks and behavior when they were still kids with his father being prince and grandfather fire lord or in other worlds Azula tried to make fool of Zuko every time there was opportunity to do, as if he didn't had any problems with nobles and city mayors or fire sages.

One good thing was that palace basement always was full with booze and fire lord needed it from time to time to relax or at least that's how it was until he and Suki decided to take next step in their relationship. Suki officially broke up with Sokka and that sad fool invaded royal kitchen and try as you want you couldn't get him out of there. In the end small booze famine started in palace. Zuko knew that Sokka liked to eat, but he didn't know that he could drink same amount. Now that Sokka 'permanently' decided to live in kitchen and drink his booze, fire lord Zuko had very rough time and no way to relieve stress. He tried to get some relief with either Suki or Mai in his bed but it wasn't enough and stress started to build up. One more disaster, unruly noble or any other complain and Zuko's body may shut down for forced restart. Zuko needed his booze and get Sokka out of palace so he sent message for Katara to came and take her brother because Zuko didn't wanted anyone hurt. His latest attempt to get Sokka out of place, where he decided to barricade, was complete failure and ten royal guards were put in hospital. Sokka had good martial skills and managed to knock out five guards that were sent to get him out of his hiding place and later other five suffered serious concussion while trying to recover the first group. After that moment Zuko decided to let Sokka stay where he wanted, in hope that Katara could talk some sense to him.

It's just so happen that Azula decided to take advantage of this situation and became catalyst for the events that would take place later. Azula had experienced similar mental shutdown during that fateful evening when the comet came and she lost her place on throne, so she knew how it could happen, but it was also good opportunity to have more fun at Zuko's expense. Sokka will be the main player in this game even if he didn't know about it.

Azula sneaked into Suki room and stole her makeup supplies together with one of Kyoshi warrior's armor. Next day after waiting for right moment she donned that armor and put on Kyoshi makeup, then she went to see the fool that barricaded himself where all good booze was stored.

"My dear Sokka could you let me in to join you?" Azula asked standing near kitchen doors and after minute those doors opened a little bit with Sokka's head nearby.

"Suki! Did Zuko send you here?" Sokka looked surprised that she would come here.

"Let's not talk about this fool. I made mistake and came to apologize to you." Azula told to Sokka in seducing voice.

"Now really … hic" Sokka wanted to tell something but found that he was unable to do so because this girl silenced him with kiss and had he wasn't so drunk he may have seen that this wasn't Suki, but some other girl, but alas he was so drunk that he didn't noticed anything out of place. Suki was here and that was all he carried now.

"I broke up with Zuko. That fool is nothing near as good as you, Sokka." Azula whispered to Sokka after ending kiss. Azula had very little practice when it came to kisses, but this fool was so drunk that it was easy to cover up any mistakes.

"You do... hic?" Sokka asked unsure if this wasn't some hallucination from excessive drinking.

"Yes, my bed became very cold after I made this fateful mistake. Could you forgive me?" Azula licked Sokka's ear lobe. Then she was unexpectedly assaulted and it looked like this man wanted to crush her in his bear hug. She had to resist her urge to defend herself and set this fool on fire, but that would destroy disguise she had, so she decided to endure it.

"Oh I missed you so much!" Sokka shouted with happiness. It was unsure if it was genuine reaction or if it was just him being drunk. Azula expected to see this fool crying and begging for Suki to return, but looks like her lie was so super effective that this fool was jumping up and down from news that she returned back.

"Sokka, this place looks so messy, would you like to go to some place cleaner? How about my place?" Azula winked to Sokka, put her hand under his collar and led him out to her room. Sokka didn't resist her attempt to separate him from the bottle and followed her like trusting lamb. It took only several minutes for them to reach Azula's bedroom. The couple of servants that they passed didn't say anything.

Now Azula had Sokka in her room and had to think what she should do next. She didn't think it will be so easily to get this fool here but looks like she succeeded with little efforts. _Was this fool so easily manipulated?_ If so she could see many uses of it and her mind already started to create plans to take advantage of it, but for now she needed to continue with her current plan. Azula never had any real experience of how to seduce men or how to get him in her bed so normally she decided to fix this problem by making extensive study form the books that were in royal library. The books never failed her before so why should they do it now. According to some books, now that she had man in her room she needed to assault him with kisses and arouse him. And so she did just that. Once Sokka entered her room she pinned him to the wall and started to kiss him aggressively. At same time she started to undress him. That was other point books told her. Before she went to get Sokka, Azula made plan of how it all should happen:

Lie, get Sokka to her room, kiss, undress, sex. It all looked so simple and at first but now she was unsure if this was good idea. She was still pure, untouched by anyone, was she ready to sacrifice it and became woman? She was also curious about it. When she was running and causing chaos with her fellow kemurikages all women had already experience with sex and Azula had to lie about her adventures with men. Now it was good time to see if she could really pull something like that. She also had read some books with strange names like Kama'sutra, or Hen'tai. It all depicted it as as one of most pleasurable moments you could experience and if she could make Zuko and Suki mad, it would be even greater bonus.

At this time Sokka's mind didn't work and he surrendered to his animal instincts. Suki was here and wanted him. _Who he was to refuse it?_ Without any doubt he took initiative and accepted unspoken question to join in to this lust inducted craziness. He answered her kiss and took over control. They both fall on floor and he started to remove Kyoshi warrior's armor piece by piece at same time kissing her. This girl didn't sleep either and helped him get out of his shirt and other clothes. Sokka managed to remove chest armor and after liberating 'Suki' from her shirt he started to kiss her neck going down. He momentary stopped when he reached her naked breast and started to suck one of them at same time playing with other. Azula moaned from pleasure, but at same time was burning from shame and fear, because no one ever saw her naked and now this man was even touching her in all weird places. To help her overcome the fear she liberated Sokka out of his trousers where his already hard manhood was waiting for his instruction to start the job. At same time Sokka removed hers too and now both Sokka and Azula had only one thing that covered their bodies, but not for long because Azula dug her hands into Sokka's loincloth and removed it, exposing his little sword. During all this time Azula was very careful to not leave any permanent marks on Sokka's body.

Sokka picked up Azula and carried her to bed, and then he removed her panties and started to kiss her nether region. Another wave of pleasure hit Azula so strong that she couldn't contain desire to firebend through her moth just as Sokka was about to thrust inside her. The flash of blue was all that helped Sokka's mind to get some control of him before he made terrible mistake. He stopped and looked around. He was naked in unknown room and there was naked girl lying on bed. Yep the girl was completely naked and his fellow was positioned near her entrance, waiting for order to enter her and to do its job. The girl was moaning from pleasure and at same time she was exhaling blue flames. The makeup, this girl had at some time, was now completely ruined, but Sokka was sane enough to notice that this not only was not Suki, but also was the crazy princess Azula. After all no one else could bend blue fire, but her.

"Don't stop now, Sokka! I want more!" Azula moaned with her eyes closed. _What was he doing here with Azula?_ Anything that had anything to do with Azula was very bad thing so Sokka collected his clothes and run as fast as he could from this room without even trying to put said clothes on. It just so happened that that when he exited Azula's room he ran into Zuko.

"What were you doing in Azula's room, Sokka?" Zuko asked Sokka and noticed that he was naked.

"Oh why don't you go in and look for yourself?" Sokka smirked at Zuko and run away. Even if Zuko had suspicions his mind hadn't processed it all and he decided to enter princess apartment. There on her bed Azula was lying completely naked with her legs spread widely.

"Sokka, did you come back for more?" Those were the words Zuko heard before falling on ground and losing consciousness. This was the last straw that forced his mind to shut down from all that stress. Maybe if he didn't attend meeting with several angry nobles only a few minutes earlier, he could have prevented all this, but for now ground looked like excellent place to pass out. At same time Sokka went to his room and fall asleep.

o0o0o0o

Iroh was looking for his nephew, but couldn't find him. Then he came upon doors that led to his niece room and peaked inside. The doors were not closed so no one could blame him for doing so. Then he was left open mouthed when he saw that Zuko was in same room with his sister who was completely naked. This couldn't have happened. Iroh entered the room and thrown sheet to cover princess body, then he took Zuko and moved him out of Azula's room. Two maids saw Iroh drag Zuko out of Azula's room and decided to investigate. They found that the princess was sleeping. The brave maid decided to remove the sheet and saw that princess was naked under it, then carefully put it back and silently left the room. Azula opened her eyes and looked around, she smirked.

It took several dozen slaps across face and huge amount of foul smelling weed to wake up Zuko, but Iroh finally succeed to wake him up. He needed to know the truth of what has happened there.

"Zuko! What did you do with your sister?" Iroh growled.

"Nothing!" Zuko answered.

"Then how do you explain the fact that I found you in your sister's room with her naked on bed and you near it!" Iroh demanded.

"I DIDN'T FUCK MY SISTER!" Zuko growled. At same time Suki with several Kyoshi warriors walked nearby and were attracted by the screams. It was Zuko's voice and he just told that he fucked his sister. Suki entered the room where she found Zuko and Iroh in the middle of debate and without asking what's happening there, she slapped Zuko across face. "BASTARD!" She screamed. Only Suki and Zuko knew that yesterday Zuko tried to advance on Suki and have some sex, but she refused saying that it shouldn't be ok with Sokka still here sobbing. Looks like this fool found other place where he could release all that stress. _How could he?_

"Suki!" Zuko looked at Suki, but the girl didn't show any sign of hearing him. Then after Suki and her friends left Iroh once again asked Zuko what happened there.

"Sokka! It was all Sokka. I found him exiting my sister's room completely naked and them when I entered her room I heard her asking if he has returned back for more. I swear it was Sokka and not me there. Uncle, you have to trust me." Zuko plead.

"Was it really Sokka?" Iroh asked.

"Yes, it was all Sokka."

"Let's hope you still have some brain in your head. This entire thing could end very badly if it was you there." Iroh thought about it for minute.

The rumors that fire lord Zuko had sex with his sister reached all inhabitants of palace and some decided to find him and talk about it.

"Is it truth that you slept with your sister?" Mai asked when he entered room where Zuko was currently sitting.

"No!" Zuko replied.

"Azula?" Ty lee asked.

"No!" Zuko replied, but this time he raised his voice higher.

"The young fire lord has no honor, not surprising that he would do anything like that." The fire sage commented.

"For the last time. I didn't fuck my sister." Zuko growled.

"I totally agree with this. It looks like neither fire lord Ozai nor prince Iroh could teach this boy proper manners!" A local noble decided to add his own two cents into this ever growing conversation.

"It was Sokka!" Zuko roared.

"And look here we have traditional denial and try to put blame on someone else. We all know that Sokka of watertribe spent all time without leaving kitchen." A chef commented on situation.

"Someone bring me seer Ary. Mine motto out of her. I want to know what she could tell about all this. I hadn't sex with my sister! Sokka had it. I better let for my father to burn my other half of face, than I have anything to do with my deranged sister. I am not some fool that would dabble in incest. Those you think that I did or do anything with my sister should burn in fire or freeze in ice. Whisker away! Why it's so hot here? Give me fan. Wraith starting to see i. I want this place clear. Park should I go." Those and similar nonsense Zuko babbled before leaving the room that already had dozen people in it.

"Was it me or did Zuko got dyslexia from having sex with Azula?" Ty lee asked everyone that were in same room. "Poor, poor Zuzu."

"The jerkbender he is and he isn't poor!" Someone form gathered people replied.

o0o0o0o

Zuko was walking through palace garden when suddenly shadow fell upon him. Without waiting for anything he dashed toward royal gardener and hid behind him.

"Are you ok, my lord?" Gardener looked around for anything of note for found nothing.

"Is she here? I saw purple platypus bear, it means Azula is nearby. Is she here?" Zuko looked around.

"There is nothing here." Gardener assured Zuko. "You must be seeing things."

"Yes, you must be right. I had very stressful day. I feel like everything is black and white, like there is no colors, like no escape. Maybe some calming Ba Sing tea should help me. Yes tea is good idea. Lots of tea!" Zuko stand up and started to move only to fall into rose bush. Och!

o0o0o0o

The rumor mill was working overtime milling the hottest rumor: that fire lord Zuko had sex with his sister. Such things were unheard in Fire nation. Next day, in hope to clear his good name, Zuko took royal doctor and council of fire sages to examine his sister.

"The princess is still pure." Royal doctor declared after examining princess Azula.

"See I told you I hadn't sex with my sister." Zuko stated.

"We are also aware that young fire lord like to indulge into anal pleasures with captain of guards. What was her name? Muki, yuki, …Suki. Yes, Suki. Is there any way to check for that?" The head fire sage asked.

"I don't … hey I know this utensil!" Royal doctor looked around and found familiar 'thing'. He opened it and smelled it. "Just as I thought. I made this lubricant myself and gave it to you as per your royal order several days ago."

"I … I don't know how it get here." Zuko squeaked.

"Look! There is armor of one of those Kyoshi girl! Just how many girls did you take here?" Another fire sage stated.

"We are done here! We already know that you have no honor so there is no point to stay here." Head fire sage commanded and all fire sages left. At same time Azula did nothing, but smirked.

"I don't know how you did it, but all this was your plan! I knew that I shouldn't let for you to stay here." Zuko growled when only he and Azula were in same room.

"Poor poor Zuzu." Was all he got from Azula.

"That's it, if you want him, you can have it. I hereby betroth you to Sokka. Have all fun you want with this fool and next time lock him here, maybe that way he didn't drink all my booze! Wedding in two days!" Zuko stated and left the room. The smirk on Azula's face disappeared, but only for several minutes, because her mind was already cooking plan how to get out of this situation.

o0o0o0o

Katara and Aang arrived to take Sokka with them but instead they found that Sokka was put on house arrest in his room. Well Sokka was already sleeping in his room when guards that should look for him arrived and thinking that some other guard group dragged this man here, they without asking any question started to do their duty, that was to keep anyone from entering or exiting this room. So after Katara learned that she couldn't take her brother she went to see Zuko and ask what's happening. On her way she heard some weird rumors: apparently Zuko had sex with Azula and decided to put all blame on Sokka and to further cover it all he decided to marry Sokka to Azula. Katara thought that it was just some crazy thing and decided to ignore them. _No one, not even her brother, or Zuko would be so stupid to have sex with that crazy lunatic._ Then maid servant found Katara and asked for her to follow. The maid led Katara to room where princess Azula was staying.

"Hello to my future sister in law even if it will be short time." Azula greeted Katara with her casual smirk.

"What?!" Katara shouted and reached for her water pouch.

"Save that water for someone who deserve it better. I don't plan to fight you… yet." Azula sat on chair.

"What is the meaning of this?" Katara demanded with fury in her voice.

"Ask my dear Zuzu. Apparently he has this bright idea to marry me to your fool brother. You can either talk him back or I will kill your brother at the night of our wedding!" Azula stated and looked how angry waterbender stormed out of her room.

o0o0o0o

At same time Zuko was in meeting with several generals discussing subject of rebels when royal guard, that normally would stood near entrance, flew through curtain followed by huge amount of water.

"ZUKO!" Katara roared when she entered the room. "WE NEED TO TALK!"

Zuko looked at advancing waterbender with huge water tendrils on her hands. He motioned for his generals and dismissed them.

"Hi" Zuko was unsure what to say, at same time a memory when they raided Southern raiders ship flashed before his eyes and he prayed that there was no full moon outside.

"What do you think you are doing?" Katara barked. "If you know what's good for you, you stop what you have planned and we leave peacefully or the things can get very messy!"

"I have no idea what you are talking here." Zuko tried to easy tension.

"You don't? Don't think me fool! You fuck your sister and now you want to put blame on my stupid brother. As if one girl for you weren't enough!" Katara fume and Zuko could swear the temperature in room fell at least five degrees after she entered.

"I didn't do anything with my sister. It was Sokka and he is going to pay now." Zuko calmly or as calm as he could do stated.

"You do that and you are dead! You hear me! Try to marry my brother to that bitch and I personally kill her, then came and kill you. Do you want that?" Katara bellowed and Zuko could feel how one of water tentacles hardened into ice and its sharp end poked his chest.

"NO WEDDING! ARE WE CLEAR?" Zuko gulped and nodded. The thing went from bad to worse and could end even worse if he went with his plan.

"I want to hear it!" Katara demanded Zuko.

"There will be no wedding and I break their engagement." Zuko fretted.

"That's a good choice." Katara stated now in her normal sweat voice and patted Zuko on shoulder. "Come, I take my brother and we leave you."


End file.
